


Salvandote (me)

by Tay_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Hale/pseuds/Tay_Hale
Summary: Stiles es un príncipe Tritón que salva a Derek cuando esté pone su vida en peligro después de la muerte de su abuelo, pero lo que inicia como amistad crece, Stiles estaría de acuerdo con esto si no fuera porque nadie puede saber que subió a la superficie y Derek sería feliz de corresponder si no fuera porque debe enfrentar un matrimonio arreglado.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Salvandote (me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stubbornescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/gifts).



> Ok, es mi primer fic publicado, generalmente escribo cosas muy cortas así que espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Este fic es un regalo de santa secreto para Stubbornescape, espero que sea lo que querías.

Stiles estaba muy nervioso, ya eran pasadas las 10 y Derek no llegaba al puerto, sabía que para Derek era un poco difícil salir de su trabajo para ir a verlo pero tenían acordado verso a las 9, si Derek no está obligado a tener algo pasado, después de todo Derek no es de los que se espera esperar solo para crear un ambiente de expectación, no sabiendo que el tiempo que tendrían ellos dos era robado pues Stiles como príncipe Tritón no podría estar cerca de la tierra por mucho tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta de su escape y iban a buscarlo. 

Después de los medios, hora más de espera, Stiles decidió sumergirse, no podría darse el lujo de quedarse más tiempo, mucho menos sabiendo que su padre lo necesitó para una junta única en la que se decidirá el futuro de su pueblo y hacia qué lugar dirigir la caza , después de todo era peligroso para su pueblo quedarse en un solo lugar para sus cacerías, si se quedaban en un solo lugar para cazar no solo harían escapar sus presas sino que llamarían la atención de los terrestres. 

Sin embargo, mientras se sumergía no podía dejar de pensar en Derek, cuando lo conoció se sintió desesperado, lloraba en el puerto como si su alma se hubiera roto y puso en peligro su vida, al ver esto Stiles lo salvó y desde entonces fueron amigos, pero eso a veces no parecía suficiente para él, estaba tan enamorado de Derek y su espíritu gentil, a veces Derek mencionaba que no era fácil para él entablar una conversación o crear amistad y Stiles no tenía sentido porque, para él Derek era una persona tan valiente, leal, fuerte y cariñoso que no podría imaginar a nadie rechazandolo. 

"¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!" escuchó que lo llamaba una voz muy conocida. 

"Allí, que gusto verte, ¿necesitas algo?" 

"De hecho, si" por un momento Allison pensó dudar "Lo sé, Stiles, descubrí que haces cuando desapareces" 

"wooo, ¿qué? Allí no se que crees que sabes pero sin duda, sé que lo que sea que sabes no es lo que en realidad sabes" 

"mmm, ok" sospechó ella por un momento confundida "Entonces no estás viendo a escondidas a un terrano, cada vez que desapareces" 

"¿Qué? ¡No!" 

"¡Te seguí! Lo siento no quería invadir tu privacidad pero realmente quería saber porque desaparecidas" 

"Allí, hay una buena explicación, lo juro" 

"Yo no sé si quiero escucharlo Stiles" 

"¡Por favor!" Stiles aparentemente desesperado "Prometo que es una razón perfectamente razonable y que si después te sigue pareciendo mal que lo haga, le puedes decir a papá" 

"Bien, es un trato" 

Él sabía que ella no lo delataría de no ser necesario, después de todo eran hermanos y ella siempre le había cubierto todas sus aventuras desde los diez años, incluso si había veces en los que lo que él quería hacer no le parecía adecuado para el momento , ella siempre desde que sus padres se casaron cuando ellos eran unos niños lo que habían apoyado, habían jurado el uno al otro después de todo que ya habían perdido ambos a sus madres no pelearían por favoritismos ante ninguno de sus padres, sino que construirán una nueva familia que sería más fuerte y se basaría en la confianza mutua y hasta hace dos meses que él había incumplido su promesa, nunca le había ocultado nada. 

Así que tomando valor, respiro profundo y comenzó su historia. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Stiles subía a la superficie no era como creerían los demás para buscar problemas, lo hacía no solo por curiosidad sino también por amor, no amor a una persona porque él no estaba interesado en el romance, amaba los colores y los olores que había en el mundo de arriba, todo parecía tan vivo y vibrante, aunque no entendía muy bien porque los terranos siempre estaban de afán, le causaba curiosidad el a donde irían, ¿valdría la pena tanto correr? No lo sabía pero sus pasos a veces lo llamaban como una danza, como la canción más hermosa jamás inventada. 

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un hombre que parecía ser mayor que él, estaba cerca del muelle y parecía estar llorando, se acercó lo más silencioso que pudo y escuchando sus lamentos decidió quedarse cerca por sí era necesario, pero él hombre tenía una botella de trago que olía muy raro, se levantó del muelle y camino hacia el mar, parecía mareado y soltó un grito que asustó a Stiles, pero después de un momento lo entendió, el grito era una pregunta ¿por qué? Después del grito el hombre pareció perder la fuerza y cayó al agua. 

Stiles espero un momento, tal vez saldría en un momento, un hombre grande sabría nadar ¿no? Pero el hombre no salió, de hecho parecía que cada vez se undia más, tomó una decisión apresurada y se lanzó tras él hombre, en un momento ya lo tenía abrazado y con fuerza nado hasta la superficie, pero el hombre no respiraba, Stiles no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo podía ayudar al hombre a respirar? ¿Tal vez sólo necesitaba voltearse? Con cuidado lo movió de tal manera que el hombre quedó acostado de lado pero nada, el agua no salía y justo cuando estaba entrando en pánico el hombre tosió y salió de él un borbotón de agua. 

Stiles no podía creerlo, ¡había salvado a alguien! Pero aún más importante era que ahora unos ojos entre ámbar y verde lo miraban asombrados, eran los ojos más hermosos que en su vida había visto, estaban asombrados aunque una sombra de duda y dolor los manchaba, lo estaba mirando fijamente y por un instante Stiles olvido que su presencia no debía ser notada, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando el hombre levantó la mano para tocarlo, Stiles se arrastró rápidamente por la arena fuera de su alcance. 

"¡Espera! Sólo quiero agradecerte" el hombre rogó "Mi nombre es Derek y no te haré daño, lo prometo" 

Stiles dudo pero lo miro y se quedó quieto, tal vez este hombre sería diferente a los de las historias. 

"Yo te agradezco salvarme, generalmente no soy tan imprudente" Por un momento el hombre pareció derrumbarse "pero una tragedia golpeó a mi familia y no supe afrontarla" 

Ante esto Stiles escucho más atentamente, quería saber qué había sucedido, su curiosidad a veces lo dominaba. 

Derek al ver el gesto tuvo que preguntar. 

"¿Tu me entiendes?" Stiles asintió "¿Puedes hablar?" repitió el asentimiento "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" ante esto Stiles se asustó y volteo la mirada al mar "No, no tienes que decirme si no deseas, pero quedate a mi lado un momento, por favor" Stiles asintió de nuevo. 

Por un momento de la noche hubo silencio, Derek miraba al mar y parecía triste, pero Stiles lo miraba a él, tenía muchas dudas, el hombre ante él no parecía asustado por lo que él era aún cuando su cola se balanceaba ligeramente y se veía brillante a la luz se la luna. 

"Mi abuelo murió ayer" Stiles miró a Derek "Él solía traerme al mar, yo quería recordarlo, no se que pasara con mi familia, nosotros somos especiales" miró la cola del Tritón y soltó una medio sonrisa "no como tu, por supuesto, pero bueno creo que lo entenderás" y dicho esto cambió, sus ojos se volvieron de un azul brillante, sus colmillos alargados, garras en las manos "¡no temas, no te haré daño!" Stiles no había notado que se había alejado, era tonto porque él era un depredador pero se sintió indefenso por un momento. 

"¿Qué eres? ¿Has asesinado a alguien? ¿Hay más como tú?.. " 

"wooo, calma" lo callo Derek "no soy un asesino, mi familia está compuesta de hombre lobo y algunos humanos, me alegra que respondas por fin" 

"ooo amigo, te arrepentirás de decirme eso" 

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Stiles, pero mira se supone que no puedo subir, tenemos prohibido hablar con los terranos"

"¿Terranos?"

"Gente de la superficie, como tu, se supone que no deben vernos" Stiles suspiro "Pero a mi la idea de verlos me parece maravillosa, son tan diferentes, quiero saber mil cosas de ellos, si mis padres lo supieran estarían decepcionados" después de esto se considera nostálgico "pero siempre he deseado saber como hijo, porque actúan como lo hacen, quiero verlos de cerca"

"En realidad no son tan geniales, solo hay afán por cosas que ni ellos entienden"

"¿Por qué te preocupa el destino de tu familia?"

"Mi abuelo era el Alfa, generalmente es el que toma las decisiones con respecto a lo que hará la familia, en este momento se está tomando la decisión de quién será el próximo Alfa y se ha convertido en una competencia entre mi tío Peter y mi madre, es muy cansado "

"El Alfa es como el rey ¿verdad? Lo siento, se lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas, te puedo decir que no deja de doler pero mejora, con el tiempo"

"No es tan parecido, un rey gobierna a más personas ..." 

"Lo siento debo irme", dijo Stiles mirando hacia el mar, no sabía exactamente qué había cambiado, pero algo lo había hecho. 

"¿Podremos volver a vernos?" Derek esperanzado.

"No sé, es muy riesgoso para mí" Stiles quería seguir hablando con él pero sabía que no era prudente. 

"Por favor, realmente quiero ser tu amigo" Derek miraba a Stiles esperando su respuesta, tratando de no mostrar su decepción.

"Nos vemos aquí, en este mismo lugar, todas las noches a las 9"

Con esto Stiles se sumergió, como pensaba iba a ser la hora en que empezarían a buscarlo para sus funciones reales.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habían pasado meses así, encontrándose a escondidas y aunque no duraban mucho tiempo hablando trataban de compartí todos los días y normalmente se avisaban con anticipación si debían faltar, por esto los sentimientos de Stiles no tarda en cirugía, era aterrador amar a alguien que no pertenecía a su mundo, con la idea de poder ser atrapado en algún momento, pero no había podido evitarlo. 

"ooooo Sti" Allison se vio entre feliz y angustiada "realmente me alegra que por fin encontrarás a alguien digno de tu amor, pero si nuestros padres se enteran ..." 

"Lo sé, pero a veces no podemos controlar lo que sentimos" Stiles sonaba abatido "Sin embargo, tomé una decisión, le diré a Derek mis sentimientos y si él devuelve, le diré a todos nuestros padres" 

"Stiles, si lo haces podría tener consecuencias horribles para ti" Allison estaba angustiada "podría expulsarte del mar, obligarte a vivir como hombre" 

"Por él valdría la pena Allí" Stiles suspiro "Lo que me dolería más sería la decepción de mi padre, pero él me entiende, estoy seguro"

"Si estas seguro, te apoyaré" después de que pronunció estas palabras lo abrazó y se puso feliz, no perdería a su hermana al menos y por un momento pudo ver la Gran Cazadora líder en la que ella se convertiría. 

Ya es de noche, los nervios de Stiles lo están consumiendo pero el sabe que debe seguir nadando, pronto serán las nueve y aparecerán a Derek en la superficie, lo que pase después de su vida dependerá de la respuesta de él a sus sentimientos, pero no importa si él no lo ama del mismo modo, estos siempre serán recuerdos que atesoran por siempre, sus ojos nostálgicos, lo ancho de su espalda, lo hermoso de su sonrisa, así la respuesta sea negativa o tengamos que renunciar a su gente para amarlo , Stiles ya es un ganador, tuvo el privilegio de conocer a Derek y como puede ser la persona más dulce del mundo.

Sale, toma la primera bocanada de aire quemando sus pulmones y mira a su alrededor, Derek está mirándolo con una expresión entre tranquila y feliz, se sumerge debajo del muelle en el lugar entre las rocas que ya les pertenece y Stiles va a su encuentro, es hora. 

"Tenía miedo de que tampoco vinieras hoy" Stiles tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero aun así lucía muy nervioso

"Lo siento, jamás fue mi intención preocuparte" Derek se veía muy avergonzado "Es solo que tuve un problema con mi familia y no pude llegar" 

"¿Qué problema? ¿Es grave? Si necesitas ayuda sabes que yo estaré contigo, bueno me refiero lo más cerca que pueda y…." 

"Stiles, ya entendí" Derek cubría su boca "Ahora quiero contarte de qué se trata, ¿me dejas?" 

"mmmhhumm" 

"Bien" Derek suspiró y soltó a stiles "solo no me interrumpas" 

"No te preocupes lobito amargado, se que hablar te cuesta" 

"Bien" Derek solo puso los ojos en blanco ante la afirmación "desde que murió mi abuelo y mi madre se hizo Alfa la manada a estado conversando sobre alianzas que la fortalezcan, a mi tío y a mi madre se les ocurrió que era una gran idea comprometerme en matrimonio, pero yo me negué lo que generó muchos problemas, ayer fue cuando anuncie ante toda mi manada y la manada de mi prometida que lo sentía pero amaba a otra persona y por esto no podía casarme… "

"No sabía que estabas enamorado" Stiles trató de suprimir la tristeza 

"Por eso vengo a decírtelo" Derek sonrió "El punto es que ayer tenía que encontrar una forma en la que la alianza entre las manadas no se rompiera y no tuviera que casarme, no fue muy fácil pero al final lo logré y aquí estoy, la única condición fue presentarle esta persona maravillosa de la que me enamore a mi madre" Stiles agachó la cabeza, trató de que su dolor no saliera y se atrevió a preguntar

"¿Cuándo lo harás?" 

"A eso vine" Derek respiro profundo "Stiles, salvaste mi vida y no solo ese día, lo has hecho de maneras que no comprenderás, se que soy amargado, que no suelo hablar mucho, que no soy ingenioso, ni divertido y que de seguro hay un Tritón o una sirena en el mar que serán mejores para ti que yo, pero te amo, pese a que parezca que no te calles nunca, que seas tan torpe en tus movimientos fuera del agua, que tengas un problema con los temas más extraños, te amo, me has demostrado que la vida es más que dolor y sentirse solo aun cuando te rodean las personas y hummm… "

¡Derek le había dicho que lo amaba! No podía creerlo, dioses del mar el chico no hablaba casi pero sí cada vez que lo hacía era como esta Stiles agua taria una vida entera de silencio, no podía creerlo, su felicidad explotó en forma de un beso, uno que le estaba quitando el aliento y devolviendo la esperanza de que todo era posible, por un momento todo pareció perfecto, hasta que escuchó el grito. 

"¡Stiles!" 

"¿Allí? ¿Qué haces aquí?" 

"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero la guardia real te estaba buscando y ellos hicieron averiguaciones entre las criaturas del mar, saben que subes a la superficie y nuestros padres vienen a buscarte" 

"¿Qué? O Dios Allí no estoy listo" 

"Lo siento Stiles pero listo o no debes enfrentarlos" 

"Iremos juntos" dijo Derek con determinación "no permitiré que sufras sólo porque te amo" 

"Es bueno saber eso" dijo una voz gruesa y con autoridad que Stiles reconoció de inmediato, esa era la voz que le había enseñado a hablar, a cazar, era la voz que lo regaña a por meterse en mil problemas y era la voz que lo reconfortaba cuando estaba mal, lo más importante era la voz del rey Tritón, era la voz de mando de su padre. 

"Papá, se que debes estar furioso pero déjame explicarte por favor… " 

"Ohh, si vamos a escuchar como mientes, tengo la suficiente experiencia contigo para saber que si hablas sera para enredarme, así que no" el rey Tritón estaba furioso, pero más que eso Stiles reconoció la decepción de su padre y bajó la cabeza "Solo escucharé la explicación de alguien imparcial, Allison no puede ser ya que siempre te cubre y el hombre de allá no debe ni siquiera dirigirse a mí, así que ¿Quién puede hablar por ti?" 

"Yo lo haré" 

"¿Papá?" Allison tenía los ojos muy abiertos 

"¿Chris? Esto no es un juego Chris, aún siendo mi esposo no puedes irrumpir si no es con la verdad" 

"Y no vengo a mentir" Chris se vio dolido "Como jefe de los cazadores debo vigilar a todos a mi cargo, por esto me di cuenta de las salidas de Stiles a la superficie y puse a uno de mis mejores hombres a vigilarlo, si veía algo sospechoso debía avisar inmediatamente, por estos reportes se todo lo que Stiles hacia"

"Entonces trae a tu subalterno ahora, que nos explique todo lo que vio" 

"Isaac" por un momento no pasó nada, pero después de un minuto un Tritón fuerte, de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos como el mar en la mañana había salido del agua " Quiero que nos cuentes las actividades de Stiles en la superficie, trata de no perder detalle" 

"Si señor" el Tritón respiro y miro hacia Stiles por un momento, luego volteo su mirada al rey John "Stiles empezó a subir a la superficie hace más de tres meses, al inicio venía cuando estaba más oscuro, miraba a su alrededor y flotaba, luego empezó a venir antes del atardecer y se quedaba viendo hasta que el sol desaparecía y dejaba de tocar el agua, un día mientras Stiles salía el hombre que está allá" señalando a Derek "entró al puerto y Stiles se escondió, pero el hombre cayó al agua y casi se ahoga, Stiles lo salvó y desde entonces se encuentran en este lugar para hablar, hoy es la primera vez que Stiles revela que tiene sentimientos más fuertes que la curiosidad acerca de este hombre"

"Bien, creo que escuché suficiente de fuentes ajenas" el rey se volvió hacia su hijo, quien estaba siendo sujetado a ambos lados de las manos, a un lado Allison, luciendo como una guerrera veterana lista para luchar si era necesario, al otro lado el hombre por el que su hijo tenía sentimientos "Stiles, eres acusado de desobedecer las antiguas leyes que prohíben la interacción de criaturas sobrenaturales con los humanos normales, ¿Qué dirás para defenderte?" 

"Papá…" 

"Rey, en este momento debes llamarme rey Stiles, estás siendo acusado" al escuchar esto Derek se tornó palido, esto no era como enfrentar a su Alfa por un compromiso no deseado, no era como rogar a su madre que entendiera que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona, esto era muy serio, un rey era el encargado de proteger a un pueblo entero y así este fuera su hijo podría ser castigado. 

"Si señor" Stiles se sentía débil, pero sabía que este momento llegaría, este era el momento de defender su amor por Derek y contaba con un arma que su padre no se había dado cuenta que tenía "Al principio fue un accidente, subí persiguiendo a unos delfines y vi el exterior, sentí su llamado y volví, pero me asegure que ningún humano normal me mirara" 

"¿Y el que está detrás tuyo?" 

"Padre, rey John, este terrano no es un ser humano normal, es por esto que no estoy violando ninguna ley" 

"ha excepción de la que dice que no debes subir a la superficie" el rey suspiro y una medio sonrisa se le escapó "ahora explica cómo este hombre no es un ser humano normal" 

"Es un cambiá formas padre, se convierte en un hombre lobo, Derek ¿por favor?" Derek asintió, estaba nervioso pero entendía la importancia de esto, dejó que sus ojos cambiaran primero reflejando un azul sobrenatural y sus patillas crecieron, en su boca unos colmillos largos y filosos sobresalieron, miró al rey, su expresión cerrada y al cazador líder, todos con armas rudimentarias en sus manos y apuntando hacia él. 

"Es inofensivo padre, el es como nosotros, también se esconde de los humanos, su nombre es Derek y es el hombre que amo" 

"Stiles, eres inocente de revelar nuestra existencia a los terranos normales pero sigues siendo culpable de salir a la superficie, como rey es mi deber castigar esto, pero ¿qué debo hacer como padre?" 

"Obligalo a vivir como humano" Allison había hablado. 

"Su crimen no es meritorio de un castigo tan alto hija" Chris la miraba extrañado pues ella siempre defendía a Stiles 

"Pero de esta forma Stiles tendrá tiempo para investigar a los humanos que atraen su curiosidad y pasar tiempo con él hombre que ama" dijo sonriendo a Stiles 

El rey lo pensó por un momento sin saber que hacer, como rey era su deber no mostrar favoritismos hacia nadie, como padre sólo deseaba la felicidad de sus hijos

"Muy bien, por el tiempo de un año, de día vivirás con ellos y de noche deberás volver al mar con tu gente, en este plazo deberás decidir a qué cultura eres fiel, esto empezará desde mañana así que te daremos un tiempo para hablar con tus amigos y tu hermana esta noche, la forma en la que vivas como humano debe ser solucionada por ti, mañana apenas salga el sol empezarás tu año de investigación"

"¡gracias! Padre lo siento por decepcionarte" Stiles se había lanzado a abrazarlo pero te agradezco también por esto"

"Aprovecha el tiempo bien y toma una decisión sabía chico" 

Ya se cumplía el plazo de un año viviendo en la superficie y estaba muy ansioso, era cierto que amaba a su gente, pero también en este año había aprendido a amar el mundo de los terranos, ya había tomado la decisión y sabía que decirle a su padre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo dependería al final de la decisión del rey y su consorte como líderes del pueblo marino, no como sus padres. 

Bajo cada vez más rápido, sabía que todo dependería de este día pero aunque confiaba en su padre no sabía qué pensar de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, alguien le cortó el paso y levantó la cabeza para ver quién era. 

"¡Allí! Por poseídon te extrañe" dijo abrazándola. 

"Yo también a ti hermano, pero estás aquí ahora" ella le devolvió el abrazo, los reyes habían decidido que lo mejor para ambos era no verse en este año, para que la decisión de Stiles no se viera influenciada por nadie ni de la superficie, ni del pueblo sumpall, lo que a Stiles le parecía tonto pero no discutió. 

"Cuéntame todo sobre tu vida este año, ¿ahora eres cazadora líder? ¿Estas enamorada? ¿Quieres…." 

"¡Stiles! Había olvidado lo rápido que puedes hablar" Dijo ella risueña "Padre cree que no es apropiado nombrarme cazadora líder hasta que tomes tu decisión porque después de todo tu eres mayor que yo, no me he enamorado o bueno, no que yo sepa" 

"Oooo vamos, sabíamos desde antes del castigo que yo nunca sería el líder cazador, nunca he tenido la habilidad" 

"Es cierto pero no es nuestra decisión, bueno hasta ahora no lo era" ella se puso seria de repente "¿Estás listo para esto? ¿Crees poder renunciar a una parte de ti?" 

"No, por eso vine" 

"¿Qué?" 

"Ya verás, en la junta de hoy sabrás de lo que hablo" 

La cámara de junta estaba llena, los nobles del mar se habían reunido para saber la decisión de uno de los herederos de la corona, estaba incluso lady Lydia Martín, que era una de las nobles más feroces del mar y de quien se decía podía predecir la muerte, estaban por supuesto el consorte Chris Argent y su hija, estaban todos los cazadores y por supuesto el rey John, quien al ver que Stiles había llegado se levantó de su trono y empezó a hablar. 

"Estamos reunidos aquí para escuchar la experiencia de Stiles stilinski, hijo varón del rey Tritón, príncipe de esta Corte y único hijo de la difunta reina Claudia, la sabía y para escuchar también su decisión sobre a qué cultura de estas le declara su lealtad"

Murmullos llenaban la sala, poniendo a Stiles más nervioso de lo que estaba, nunca había sido bueno con los asuntos reales ni siquiera cuando a Tara se le había dado la orden de enseñarle. 

"Stiles Stilinski, cuéntanos tu experiencia y si al final nos parece que tienes razón, respetaremos la decisión que tomes" 

Stiles respiro hondo y comenzó 

"Los terranos generalmente son un poco afanados, sin embargo hay personas muy buenas, tienden a ser generosos y se preocupan por los demás, algunos de ellos me ayudaron y enseñaron a hacer diferentes oficios, trabaje y estudie como humano y aunque sus conocimientos están un poco sesgados ellos realmente se esfuerzan en su vida diaria, los niños tienen parques y algo llamado escuela que se supone debe prepararlos para trabajar de adultos, tienen algo llamado policía que se encarga de hacer justicia y la investigación de quien ha roto las reglas, el sheriff Parrish me ayudó a darme cuenta que soy bueno en la investigación, también disfrutan de reuniones familiares en las que todos disfrutan del nacimiento una persona y se dan regalos, es hermoso realmente aún cuando hay personas un poco groseras "

" Bien, ahora queremos escuchar tu decisión" El rey Tritón lo miró de fijo "¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?" 

"Padre" se escucharon murmullos furiosos "Mi rey, para mi esta es la decisión más difícil que nunca enfrentare, por eso decidí pedir tu misericordia y la de la Corte, desde este momento quiero tener el privilegio de vivir en ambos mundos, se que antes no se creía posible y se que es difícil aceptar este cambio, pero amo al pueblo sumpall y no puedo renunciar a esa parte de mi como tampoco puedo olvidar lo que he vivido con ellos arriba y que es allá donde pertenece la persona que amo "

"Nos reuniremos para tomar una decisión" anunció el rey, a lo que Stiles respiro profundo y trató aguantar quieto aunque para él era lo más difícil que podían pedirle. 

Después de unos minutos de reunión en los que vio de lejos a todos reunidos hablando y a una pelirroja muy furiosa dar miradas airadas a los demás y seguramente imponiéndose, temió que la decisión fuera negativa. Vio a todos acercándose y se preparó . 

"Stiles, éste concejo ha decidido que se te permitirá la libertad de viajar entre ambos mundos, tomar como pareja al terranos Derek Hale y hablar con toda la población sumpall, mientras aceptes trabajar por nuestros intereses en el mundo de arriba ¿aceptas? "

" acepto"

"Bien" el rey Tritón se acercó a Stiles "Como rey espero que tu tengas éxito en trabajar para la población sumpall y como padre espero que seas feliz chico" 

"Gracias papá" 

"Entonces ¿podrás quedarte conmigo?" 

"Si, ellos están de acuerdo en que viva entre ambos mundos y mi padre dejó en claro que quiere lo que yo haga feliz" 

"Dios, estaba rogando por esa noticia desde que bajaste" 

"oooohhh, no te preocupes lobo amargado, ya no te desharás de mí jamás" 

Dicho esto lo beso, un beso que contenía todas las promesas de su futuro juntos, un futuro que está vez no estaba condicionado por ningún período de tiempo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Con este fic tuve varios retos, cuando lo inicie era algo simple y la vida me dio un golpe y por poco no lo termino así que espero que la historia se halla desarrollado bien.


End file.
